


Late Night Phone Calls

by notbloodylikely



Category: British Royalty RPF, The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future reference for The Crown seasons 5/6, Lots of longing and sad sighs, Love, Romance, Secret love affairs are hard, This most likely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbloodylikely/pseuds/notbloodylikely
Summary: Anne needs to hear a certain Commander’s voice to get her off to sleep. Innocent little fic set once again in the late 1980s before their love letters were stolen and their relationship was still a secret. Apparently they would often spend hours on the phone at night to one another, but none of it was ever recorded à la ’Camillagate’ or ‘Squidgygate’.
Relationships: Anne | Princess Royal (1950 - Present)/Timothy Laurence (1955 - Present)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Phone Calls

_Ring ring. Ring ring. ___

____

____

Princess Anne sat propped up against her pillows, holding the telephone receiver between her ear and her shoulder as she slid a bookmark between two pages of the latest Dick Francis novel that she’d been staring at for the last fifteen minutes, reading and rereading the same line over and over. She couldn’t focus. She was too busy thinking of him.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. ___

____

____

She glanced at the little clock on her bedside table. It was almost half past midnight, but he was usually still awake at this hour. But perhaps he’d had a long day and dozed off as soon as he got home. She hoped not.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. ___

____

____

Playing with the cord on the receiver, she bit her lip with angst and drummed her nails against the cover of the book. They had only seen each other in passing all week long until the state ball the night before, and it had been torture having to practically ignore one another in front of everybody. Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity, the rings stopped and there was a pause that made her heart swell.

“Hello?” Oh that voice. That low, honey tone immediately caused the warmest, most comforting sensation to spread through her and her shoulders sank back against the silk pillows as she smiled.

“Hello. I didn’t wake you, did I?” A smile spread across Timothy Laurence’s face at the sound of her voice and he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasnt someone from the Palace that he had only just left for the weekend.

“No, I was just tidying up downstairs before heading to bed.“

“Oh. Then what took you so long to answer?!” She teased, earning a little chuckle.

“I can’t have you thinking I’m too eager.” It made her giggle, his favourite sound, and suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to hold her tight in his arms and kiss her madly. But he couldn’t. Sitting down on his cold, empty bed, he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Well I _am _eager. I don’t mind admitting it.”__

____

____

“I thought you said no calls?” She had been worried the lines might be tapped, what with all this drama concerning her two sisters-in-law.

“I know I did, but I just had to hear your voice, I don’t care who’s listening. I miss you terribly.” Oh Anne. He couldn’t help but smile, his heart aching.

“I miss you too darling. More than I can say..” Climbing under the covers, he heard her sigh into the phone and turn over in bed and he instinctively did the same, wishing she was next to him.

“So how is Winchester?”

“Dull as ever. Even more dull knowing you aren’t coming to see me this weekend.”

“Tiiim, that’s not fair!” She playfully whined down the line. “You know I want to, but I won’t be able to get away, with the children and-“

“I know love, I know. I was just hopeful. Next weekend maybe?”

“Mmmm, next weekend definitely. I’m looking forward to it... Are you going to cook for me again?” She asked, and he could almost hear her teasing little smirk through the phone.

“You’re hilarious.” He huffed, her laughter making him smile again. Having never been much of a cook, Tim had desperately wanted to impress her with something special seeing as he couldn’t take her anywhere nice for a proper date. It was as though the universe was against him. All had been going to plan, but as soon as she’d set foot in the kitchen, the place almost went up in smoke and what had once been a salmon was a shrivelled up piece of black crust in the end of the pan. They’d ended up with takeaway curry from the local Indian restaurant. He was disappointed, but she’d assured him she had loved every minute of it, and it was the honest truth.

“I’ll help with the cooking this time.”

“You’re too kind.” He smiled.

“...Did you say you were in bed?” Oh her tone could change fast.

“Yes, but we shouldn’t. Just in case.” If they _were _being listened to, the icing on the cake would be a transcript of their pillowtalk turning explicit. Or worse, a recording. A little noise of protest was heard, but she didn’t argue with him. She knew he was right.__

____

____

“I suppose... So what are you going to do with yourself all weekend without me?”

“I’ve got to take my mother into town in the morning. Run a few errands. Probably have dinner with her.”

“Such a good boy.” She purred.

“What about you?” This made her sigh

“Mark will be home. And the children. I shall be kept busy.” Her eyes fell on the photo of her, Mark, Peter and Zara on her bedside table. Happier times, she thought to herself. How different things were now. It was like she was always walking on eggshells around him. Trying to keep things civil for the children’s sake, but of course they knew something was wrong, they weren’t stupid. They already knew Tim as a friend, but how could she tell them about him being more than that if she couldn’t divorce their father?

“....Hello? Anne?” Fuck, he was still talking!

“Sorry darling, what was that?”

“Are you alright?” He didn’t want her to get upset. Before things had become romantic between them, they would talk for hours on the phone at night about her marital problems, and he’d always know just what to say to make her feel better. To make her feel like it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m fine. I just wish you were here..” Another sigh.

“Would you like me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep?” She hugged the spare pillow close and sighed contentedly.

“Yes please.” Soon the conversation turned to how different things could be if she could leave Mark, and they could be together properly. Long walks in the woods. Holidays sailing on the Scottish coast in her yacht with her children. Lazy Sunday mornings in each other’s arms after slow, intensive lovemaking. Before long, Anne’s voice became drowsy, her breathing evened out and she was gone, still holding the other pillow close against her, dreaming of a quiet wedding in the Scottish highlands with the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

“Sleep well, darling. I love you.” And with that, Tim hung up, his own dreams filled with a highland wedding where he would say ‘I do’ to his princess. If only.


End file.
